


Anything For Elijah

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [5]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah plan to spend their third Christmas as a couple together at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For Elijah

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Christmas 2008. This is the fourth story in the Grandmother Wood universe.

After spending the previous two Christmas Eves in Iowa with his grandmother, Elijah and I planned to spend this December 24, our third together as a couple, at home, just the two of us.

Even though Elijah had agreed that we should stay in California, I could tell how disappointed he was that we wouldn't be seeing his Gram again this year. I've known him for a decade, and now that we're living together, it's pretty much impossible for him to hide his true feelings from me.

As we trimmed our first Christmas tree, I could see his heart just wasn't in it so I said, "It's not too late to change your mind, you know. I'm sure Gram will be just as happy to see us on the day after Christmas as tonight."

"No, Sean, it's fine," Elijah replied as he haphazardly threw tinsel at the branches of the tree. "It was silly of me to think we could spend every Christmas with Gram…"

"But you still wish we'd gone," I finished for him.

"Kind of," he admitted. "Mostly I feel bad that she'll be all alone this year. I think she enjoyed our being there more than we did."

My heart warmed at the memory of snowy streets and drinking hot chocolate on the couch in Gram's living room, and after she'd gone upstairs, proposing to Elijah there. "I don't think that's possible, Doodle," I told him. "But it's not like you won't see her tonight." Elijah had given his grandmother a laptop for Christmas last year, and after he had arranged high-speed internet service for her, they spoke often via the computer's built-in webcam. "After we finish the tree, why don't you get her online so she can see it?"

That idea seemed to raise Elijah's spirits, and for the first time that night he gave me a genuine smile. "She'll like that," he said, and went back to decorating with a lot more enthusiasm. When the doorbell rang, Elijah turned to me, looking puzzled. "The girls aren't coming over until tomorrow, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Chris is dropping them off around noon. Maybe it's Debbie?"

Elijah shook his head. "No, Mom went to visit Hannah. So who the fuck would just drop in without an invitation?"

I shrugged. "Only one way to find out," I said. "Answer the door."

No matter how many Christmases we're lucky enough to spend together, I think my favorite memory will always be of the look on Elijah's face when he opened the front door that night.

"Gram!" he shrieked, throwing his arms around her. "What—how--!"

Gram put her suitcase down and wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you so much, my darling boy."

Elijah couldn't stop grinning. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming, Gram? We could have met you at the airport."

"That would have ruined the surprise," she said as he led her inside. "Besides, Sean took care of everything."

Elijah turned on me accusingly. "You knew about this?" he demanded.

"Of course, dear," Gram explained. "Sean bought the ticket for me. He hired a car to take me to the airport in Cedar Rapids and another to bring me from the Los Angeles airport here. I felt like a queen."

"You _are_ a queen," Elijah told her, then he turned back to me, his eyes shining. "I can't believe you did this for me, Sean."

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, baby," I said, my heart filled with so much love I was afraid it might burst. "Merry Christmas, Elijah."


End file.
